dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Aelinore
Description Aelinore is the niece of the descendant of Leonart, and the wife of Duke Edmun Dragonsbane. Personality: Naive,over flirty and possibly a bit selfish. Though a lady born into the House of Lords, Aelinore does not exhibit the overbearing pride of her peers. Instead, she tries to embody the noble ideals which her class should aspire to. Details "A young princess from another land who came to wed Duke Edmun Dragonsbane. Fragile and Naive, she seems to be suffering greatly under the weight of something." Born to the House of Biquard, Aelinore can trace her family line from a cousin of Godking Leonart, the great man who once defeated the dragon and united the entire continent. Lord Biquard currently governs the lands around peaceful Meloire as mesne lord. Sharing the same bloodline as the military genius Leonart, those from the House of Biquard are blessed with a similar gift, and their Meloirean soldiers are widely known as excellent fighters. Duke Edmun, the Wyrmking and ruler of all Gransys, defeated a dragon in the same way as Godking Leonart before him. He sought to marry into the House of Biquard, yet the closest woman to Leonart in their bloodline was Aelinore. So Aelinore was sent to be Edmun’s bride, though not of her own desire. She had not even seen the face of her future husband prior to the day of their wedding ceremony. The hero’s marriage was heartily welcomed by the people of Gransys. Everyone believed that it meant the birth of a successor would follow quickly after, carrying on their hero’s bloodline. But there would be no reports of an impending heir to hearten the people of Gransys. Even after the exchange of their marriage vows, Aelinore remained as pure and untouched as she was the day that she was delivered to Edmun.Though that is a bit doubtful considering her attitude.She sort of started flirting with the arisen and tried to spread her legs for the arisen who was a complete stranger at the time. But behind the duke’s frigid demeanor, a dark secret is hidden within his heart... Location *Gran Soren Castle in her chamber in the tower on the far west side. Quests *Arousing Suspicion *Duchess In Distress *Beyond This Stony Cage Notes *After talking to her 2-3 times in the castle garden after your introduction to the Duke (Come to Court), she will remove the Jester's hat from the Arisen's head as a keepsake. You can also max out her Affinity if you talk to her 2-4. The proof is when you talk to her the fifth time, you'll hear a charm and a glowing pink aura around her. *Unlike the other NPC's in the game, she has a unique jogging animation, where she throws her arms to the side while moving faster. This is noticeable where you're escorting her outside of the The Blighted Manse, and in the Post-Game, if she's following you around Cassardis. *When the player first meets Aelinore, she wears a crown and a short cape that covers her shoulders. Afterwards, she never wears them again. *If her questline is done correctly, you can max out her Affinity after the quest Duchess In Distress without any gifts given or escort quests done. Gallery File:Aelinore.jpg High Affinity.png es:Aelinore Category:Significant NPCs Category:Quest NPCs Category:Characters